


I'll Take Care of You

by melissa_jones12991



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: The one where Person A is really sick, and Person B decides to come over and take care of them for the day. However, they didn’t tell Person A they cancelled their date to be here with them instead. Prompt from wlwprompts on tumblr.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> Hey guys! So I wrote this for my sister Morgan @saralancelot because she's been wanting me to write again and she said I should do some of the WLW prompts from the tumblr with the same name (wlwprompts). And so, I did and I hope to do more. Let me know what you all think!

It was a silly thing for Sara to want, for Ava to be there when she’s sick. They’ve been broken up for quite some time now, but thankfully were able to remain close friends. However, it was still awkward for Sara because she was still in love with Ava. But, things had happened, and a year and a half ago, the pair split. Since then, there had been a gaping hole in Sara’s heart, though she tried to hide her hurt from Ava. How successful she was being with that was unknown to her. If Ava noticed anything, she never said. 

Sara leaned over the side of her bed and coughed so much her chest hurt. She felt like she was going to hurl for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning alone. Which is what had led her to call Ava. She hadn’t meant to ask for her to come over, but the words spilt out of Sara’s mouth before she could stop them, and Ava decided quickly that she would come over. Before Sara could even try to convince her to change her mind, Ava hung up the phone with the promise that she would be there soon.

After nothing coming up from her body, thankfully, Sara laid back against her pillow and groaned. She hated being sick. And Sara knew that Ava was going to berate when she found out just how she had gotten sick. The weather had just started to change from summer to fall, yet somehow, one morning it was even colder than Sara anticipated, and she walked out of her apartment in her sleep shorts and tank top along with no shoes to get her mail from the previous day. It was a mistake she didn’t plan on making again. 

Sara sighed and threw her hand over her eyes, trying to block the light that was radiating in from the window. It was entirely too bright in her room and it was killing her head, yet she didn’t have the energy to get up and close the curtains completely. “Someone kill me now.” Sara said aloud to herself. 

“I don’t think that would help anything.”

Sara jumped slightly and threw her arm to the side, her vision blurring and then adjusting to the lighting to see Ava standing in the doorway with a cup of something, and a water bottle. “That was fast.” Sara noted, taking in Ava's nice attire. Sara briefly wondered where the other woman was heading to before she called.

Ava started to say something, but then seemed to reconsider it before she stepped inside the bedroom. “I uh… I was nearby. I was… gonna head to Starbucks to get a coffee. I stopped by the store first to get you a warm cup of soup.” Ava held up the cup with a small smile. “I figured it would do you some good.”

Sara smiled back at her and sat up in her bed. “Sounds pretty good, honestly. Thanks Aves. You really didn’t have to.”

Ava walked to the bed and sat at the edge before handing Sara the warm cup of chicken noodle soup. “Oh, shush you. I’ll always be around to take care of you whenever you need me.”

Sara nodded slightly and then took a small sip of the cup, sighing contently. “Wow. That’s actually really good.”

Ava shook her head at the other woman. “Have you even been able to keep anything down?”

“I haven’t really tried.” Sara said with a shrug, avoiding Ava’s gaze that she knew would be a look of disapproval. She knew she should’ve tried to eat or drink something, but she just didn’t have the energy to do much of anything.

“You should’ve called me sooner. I would have been here the moment you started to get sick.”

Sara sighed half-heartedly. “Which is exactly why I didn’t call you. I don’t want you to feel like you need to drop everything just for me. Besides, I’m a grown woman and can take care of myself.” 

Ava smirked and raised a brow. “This I know, but it isn’t such a bad thing to ask for help every now and again. And if you don’t know by now that I would do anything for you, regardless of what we are to each other, well then… I guess I need to remind you again.” Ava scooted closer to Sara and moved a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear. “I would do anything for your Sara. No matter what it is, no matter what time it is… you’re still my best friend.”

Sara dropped her head a bit and looked away. This was a bit too much for her. But she didn’t want to say anything; she didn’t want Ava to leave because of her feelings. So instead, Sara stayed silent and just took another sip of her soup. “Well… Thanks for that. And for the soup.” Sara nodded towards the water bottle. “Is there any actual water in there?”

Ava seemed to have forgotten about the water bottle because she jumped up and looked at Sara sheepishly. “I meant to fill it up whenever I heated up your soup. I must’ve forgot. I’ll be right back.” After receiving a nod from Sara, Ava walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She had been lying to Sara when she said that she was heading to Starbucks. When Sara was calling her, Ava was heading towards a fancy restaurant for date with a young woman she met at the club whenever she went with Zari the week prior; Kiley was her name. After Sara called, she called Kiley to cancel their date, saying she had a family emergency. The woman was beautiful and funny, but she wasn’t Sara. Ava felt like she only agreed to this date because of the looks of sympathy she kept on getting from everyone. It really shouldn’t have been any of their business about her and Sara, but someone, everyone in her life, save for Zari and Amaya, had made her relationship their business. And it was irritating to Ava. So, she had agreed to the date. 

Thankfully, she was saved by Sara, although she wished it was under different circumstances. Whenever Sara got sick, it took her a long time to heal back up. Which was why Ava quickly decided to come take care of her. She still loved Sara; she was still in love with her. But Ava didn’t know if Sara was ready, or even willing, to get back with Ava after the way she ended things. At the time, Ava just needed time to come to terms with some things about herself and she needed her friends to be there for her.

Ava shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the water bottle and noticed that the water was overflowing out of the bottle. Ava cursed to herself and emptied some of the water out before screwing the top back onto the bottle. She took a deep breath and wandered back into Sara’s bedroom. Ava smiled to herself when she saw Sara asleep on her pillow. Quietly, Ava sat the water bottle on the night stand and carefully laid in the bed beside Sara so that way she was there for her whenever she woke up. If Ava has her way, she’ll be there for Sara until she gets better. Even better in Ava’s mind, she’ll be there for her even after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I really hope that you all liked it! If you did, please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
